Sacrifice
by Lexy Sardothien Potter
Summary: Andras POV - we all know how is going to end, but how it was before? what thinks him when Feyre shoot him? - Before ACOTAR


ANDRAS POV

Andras was furious.

He couldn't believe it, not metion even acept it.

But the order was clear; No more patrols. He was condemning them all.

And as much as He hated the desition He could still understand Tam. What chances do they have?

It was always the same routine…. And always the same Paint and relieve to see their fríends coming back home harmless; the reports were the same too, Young ladies running away screaming at the sight of them, not surprisingly at all – thought Andras, He knew exactly how humans treat their young females and wifes, They were no more that just a simple object who will give them childs and keep the houses clean, They were not warrios or brave enough He thought biterly and ash weapons were quite expensive to let a female carry one.

So Andras said nothing and simply nods as an aceptation.

••••••••••••••••••••

\- If you keep passing like that we'll soon need another floor – Lucien said from his seat.

Andras stared at him and let out a growl.

We need to do something, the time is running out – He said with his jaw clenched.

-I know, but He is OUR High Lord – Lucien replied remarking the word – and He already made his mind, so we are all condemned….

-I can't just acept it! We need to try it…. Just once more.

-We can't convince him Andras, you know that – He let out a growl at Lucien's tone, but he stop almost immediately when he saw the resignation on the remaining eye – Tamlin is too stubborn for his own good, we are going to need a very very strong argument – he finished leaving Andras speachless, Lucien NEVER contradicted what Tamlin said or ordered.

After a moment he answer – Meet me on the stables at midnight.

And with that being said Andras run to the work camps.

•••••••••••••

Th estables were full, Andras made sure of that, he had speak with every male that was doing the patrols before this were stoped, and now all the eyes were on them. Waiting. Andras realised, so gathering courage he took word first.

-We all know that our time is running out, Amarantha was very specific, forty nine years, and we only have a year left – with this sad and mad whispers spread across the room, a male took a step foward and with a angry look he said:

-Yes and what are you doing? Celebrating feast and acting like nothing is going on! You're not going the ones who she is going to whip or starve to death – the male was screaming now.

Andras lift his hands on a concilatory posture.

-That exactly why we are here – he said- the patrols MUST return – They are catch it at once.

\- Must return? so Tamlin didn't give you the order – the same male than before said angrily and with a sigh Andras respond.

-No he didn't, BUT that's why we gathered you all, because if we go to him with a full organized patrol he is not going to say no – or hopefully he is just going to destroy something, the thought make Andras shuddered – WHO IS WITH ME?

The respond was rotounding. They were going to make it.

••••••••••

The next morning Andras positioned himself on his seat at breakfast with more confidence. He had prepared a full length speech to convice Tam. So he ate his breakfast and wait until they were almost finished.

-Soooo – he start settling his cup of tea on the table – I want to talk with you about something, the patrols, we were discusing with the other males and…..

\- No – Tamlin interrupt before he even start

-Excuse me?

– the patrols are going to remain the way they are – He say, the fury glowing on his eyes

-But..

-NO -At that Andras lose it.

-It's not your selfish ass who is going to suffer! – He knew that Tamlin could cut his throat open on a blink because of what he was saying but he continued anyway - this not your desition to make, not anymore, all Faes in this dammed court are frightened, FRIGHTNEDED! At the thought of being whipped or starved, so if you have any sense of loyalty towards YOUR court you're going to acept the patrols – Andras has breathing heavily now, he dared a look to Lucien and almost laugh at his expresión, the eyes, both, were too big for the surprise and shock, the pale skin and the open mouth make a scene that Andras knew he wasn't going to forget any son.

\- And tell me, what exactly are you going to do? – the low tone of voice warned Andras to be very very careful.

So he launch on a very datailed explanation of how the patrols should be, the plan was quite simple a man per day, including Lucien and him, the cycle will repeat every month so in that way the families will not be compromised too much; the patrols were just going to take place at the forest, no more risking lifes unnecesarily and with that they also ensure that the female human wil be brave enough to not scape running at the sight of them. When he finished he wait expectanly. And wait.

Nothing, his heart pounded hard on his chest.

After a long long moment Tamlin opened his mouth.

-Do you understand? – he started- that some of you may not come back alive?

-We know and we all are willing to die if it's necesary, for the good of the court and for the families on it.

.Even if it not sure that she is going to fall in love with me? – He only nods in response hidding a smile, he won – So if you are all so determine don being stupid tell them that is their responsability to present themselfs on the mornings and if someone die the family will be honored and will recieve a little amounth of money every month.

-Of course – He respond bowing deeply.

••••••••

Two months later nothing had happened. The patrrols happens as it was planed except for the part of the famale coming into scene, they stuck at the forest along the wall, hidding their eyes and ears always alert, but there was nothing, not even a soul.

Today it was his turn, the second time since the patrols started again, so at breakfast he let Tamlin transformed him into a wolf, he wouldn't admit it but he really enjoyed it, everything about being a Wolf, the speed, the sense of smell and most importantly he wasn't wearing that insuferable mask; he started running gaining speed, he passes Lucien on his way out who simply nod as goodbye, he let out a growl as a response and with that Andras was out of the Spring Court.

The snow covers all, the human world was hard to survive and a complety contrast with the Fae world; it should be arround eight in the morning Andras thought looking at the sky, humans were just starting their day, he can hear them even in the forest so with a sigh he lean his body on the snow and wait. This was going to be a long day.

The heart beat alert him before the footsteps, he lift himself, he has smell the deer a long time ago and now he noticed with a bit of excitement that the deer have been follow so he prepared himself either to run or… no- he thought- watch first. He decided to remain hidden for a while.

Not to long after the deer comes into his visual camp, it was a big one, enough to feed an entire family for days, it probably were searching for food, a minute later she appears.

Andras heart sank at the sight of her, she was very very Slim with a bit of pity he realise that she probably was starving and also that if she didn't eat soon the hunger will kill her, he started scanning her, her bow was second handed (too big) the carcaj at her back was with three arrows and…. A fourth one made from ash, it was larger than the others and deadly looking, he felt his knees shiver, of course it had to be him, Who else? He had started this whole thing again and this was the price.

She aimed her arrow to the deer, and he realises that it was his only chance so he forced himself to raise and leave his currently spot making him visible her surprisingly bright eyes shift towards him immediatly, she froze fear showing up in her eyes, Andras growl at the deer taking a jumping posture, the human look at him and then at the deer and some primitive instinc showed up in her face, and then the hate cover and darkened he reyes, that's it- Andras thought – you're the one; and with that he jumped io the deer killing it instantly, enjoy your meat girl - the thought was cut with a pain on his side as the ash arrow stabbed him, he let out a Little cry and stared at her.

"Take the deer and go home, leave here Tam will find me " he would like to had said those words to her "make my sacrifice worth it, please" it was the last thought that cross his mind before the arrow came clearly into his eye.

Quickly his soul abandoned his body.

•••••••••

LUCIEN'S POV

Lucien took a sip of his tea, Tamlin and a male called David sat at the table eating breakfast; the male, David was there to take Andras patrol.

-What time it is?- asked David

-Arround twelve- said Tamlin looking at the sky and frowning.

Lucien's throat close, Andras should've be arrived two hours ago.

-We should wait a bit more – said Tamlin.

David and Lucien nod not wanting to say what they think.

Three hours later Andras was still missing and half of the settling table have been destroy by Tamlin's hands.

-I'm sending some males to check on him – said David

Tamlin and Lucien nod uncapable of speaking.

It was late night when David entered again on the mansion, Andras was not with him.

-And? Do you found Andras? – Tamlin demanded.

\- We founded him and – David took a breath unsure of continue – Andras is dead – he said lowing his head and lifting an ash arrow covered in blood, Andras blood Lucien realised – And that's nota ll.

-What else?- the question leave Lucien's lips before he think about it.

-We found him in the woods on his Wolf form without his skin.

Lucien let out a sound half a growl half a scream.

The roar and power of Tamlin explode destroying the room, as Lucien look at the room he thought that this human will have to free them all because if she not, he was going to kill her with his bare hands because of what he did to Andras.


End file.
